Conventional electronics used in certain applications emit high frequency electromagnetic radiation that can interfere with the performance of other devices. For example, conventional microelectronic radio frequency (RF) devices emit RF radiation. RF radiation may adversely affect the performance of other electronic components, such as certain molded array packages (MAPS) or other semiconductor packages, used in conjunction with the conventional microelectronic RF device.
In order to protect other conventional electronic components from RF radiation, an electromagnetic radiation shield is provided between the conventional microelectronic RF device and other conventional electronic components. Typically this is performed by surrounding the other conventional electronic components with a physical shield. The physical shield is typically composed of an electrically conductive metallic media. For example, a conventional metal cover may be provided for each conventional electronic component desired to be shielded. In some conventional electronic components, the metal cover might include through holes that facilitate placement of mold compound that might be used as a protective layer for the underlying electronic device.
Although conventional metal shields can reduce the interference due to the RF radiation, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize that such conventional metal covers are costly to fabricate. Typically, such conventional metal shields are custom designed for individual conventional electronic components. In addition, custom assembly equipment is typically used for assembling the conventional metal cover and attaching the conventional metal cover to the component. The custom assembly and design are typically expensive.
In addition, the conventional metal cover may also increase the size of the conventional electronic component being shielded. This increase in the size of the conventional electronic component may result in an increase in size of the final product employing the conventional electronic component. Typically, such an increase in size is undesirable. Consequently, use of conventional metal covers may be costly and undesirable for other reasons.